


Premonition

by zoedanielle



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26169220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoedanielle/pseuds/zoedanielle
Summary: You come to Zack after a nightmare, or was it a premonition?
Relationships: Zack Fair/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Premonition

You could not believe you were doing this. You were a second-class soldier for Pete’s sake! Almost first class, actually; capable of fighting off armies, let alone handling yourself. Yet here you were, standing outside of your best friend's door because you had a nightmare. 

Zack Fair... you had to see him. You had to make sure he was ok, that he was safe. But you weren’t going to tell him that. You didn’t know what you were going to tell him. There was no good response for why you were at his door at 2:30 am. You cringed, why couldn't this wait till morning?

But you knew it couldn't; you had to see him now. So you built up the courage to knock. You took a deep breath, shut your eyes tight, and gave a quick and gentle knock.

As soon as your knuckles tapped the door, you regretted it. The seconds slipped by terribly slow; your breath was caught in your throat as you listened for any sounds on the other side of the door, nothing. Did he even hear it? This was so embarrassing, you thought. And even though you had to see him, you didn't think you had the courage to knock again. 

The door swung open, revealing a disheveled Zack Fair. He wore only a pair of sweatpants, and his hair was even messier than usual. He blinked a few times, eyes adjusting to the darkness as he set his gaze on you. 

"Y/N?" He asked, his voice gravely. You stared for a moment. There he was, your best friend and crush perfectly healthy and safe. And cute, he looked really cute. His brows furrowed when he didn't get a response from you,"what's up?" 

And now was the time you'd have to admit you had a nightmare, that you were scared. 

"Sorry, I shouldn't have woken you. It's just..." and there he was, looking at you with those big puppy dog eyes. You nearly lost your words, "I, uh... I had a nightmare. I'm still a little spooked, I guess." 

His gaze softened (not that it was ever harsh to begin with) and he smiled. 

"Why didn't you just tell me that? Come on in!" He said, a little too loudly for the middle of the night. You shushed him gently, and his eyes widened when he realized, “Sorry..." 

He opened the door further, leaning his back against it as he led you inside. And then walked he over to his bed, sitting down and patting a spot on the mattress. You sat down next to him. 

"So... do you wanna talk about it?" He asked. 

"No," you replied a little too quickly, causing him to look over in confusion, "don't want to speak things into existence." 

"I get it." 

There was an awkward pause between the two of you, Zack letting out a large yawn while you regretted ever knocking on the door. This was a mistake; you should've just gotten over your bad feelings and went back to bed. 

"So, you uh... want me to turn on a light or something? Would that help?" he finally asked. 

"I'm not afraid of the dark, Zack," you laughed softly, the sound of your words slowly dying into nothing. You felt the urge to end the silence again, to keep this situation from getting any more awkward than it already was, "I just... didn't want to be alone is all." 

"So you wanna spend the night?" 

"if that's ok with you."

"Of course its fine with me! You don't even have to ask that." he replied, throwing an arm around your shoulder, "But do you think you can sleep again? Angeal wants us up at six and I need my beauty sleep. You don't think this face just comes naturally, do you?" 

"Zack..." you laughed, which caused him to flash a charming smile as he waited for you to reply, "Let’s get some sleep.”

He jumped up from the bed, and out of shock, you did too. Then he made his way to the side of the mattress, picking up the corners of the sheets and blankets as he curled back up into bed. You watched as he did, still not completely sure what he meant by sleepover. Did he want you to sleep on the floor or the bed?

"Well, jump on in!" he said, patting the spot right next to him, " Its nice and warm." 

that cleared things up... He wanted you in his bed. Your crush wanted you in his bed. You sighed, for you knew Zack. He wasn't stupid, just oblivious. And you knew he was oblivious to the implications of this. It came as a sort of comfort, then, that he wouldn't make any real moves on you. 

you hesitantly slid the covers back on your side, placing both legs under the sheets and getting yourself comfy. Still, you kept some distance from him, as you didn't want to look too eager to jump into his bed. There was an awkward pause as the both of you laid in silence. 

"Come closer," he said, patting the place next to him again. 

"What?" 

"You're scared, right? Well I'll protect you!" 

Your agape mouth slowly shut and turned into a smile. He was probably the sweetest man you knew. Even though he couldn’t protect you from your fears or your nightmares (not that you’d ever tell him that) you complied, scooting closer to Zack. 

He pulled you flush against his chest, wrapping both arms around your form. It was a little more intimate than you expected, but not unwelcome. And there you could hear his heartbeat, strong and steady, and maybe a little fast? Strange, but all that really mattered to you was that he was alright. He was safe. He was alive. 

"I'll always keep you safe, Y/N" he whispered, "Even though you could totally kick my butt."

"I'm glad you acknowledge that," you laughed, "you're really sweet, Y'know?" 

"I do." And though you weren't looking at his face, you knew he was smirking. "Besides, if I want to be a hero, I've got to protect people!"

"Ok, hero." 

The two of you fell into a comfortable silence. Zack's quicker than normal heartbeat eventually slowed down and he began snoring. You hadn't fallen asleep yet, for you were intent on listening to every beat of the man's chest. He was alive, he was safe. And maybe that dream was just a dream. Not a premonition or a warning. Only time would tell. But you were content in the moment, because Zack was safe in your arms and you were safe in his. 

Eventually, you let yourself fall asleep again. The soft beat of his heart and the warmth of his body made it easy. And you slept so much better in his arms.  
—————————————————

Angeal cursed as he flipped open his phone, heavy steps echoing through the hallway as he headed for Zack's room. 

Both of his mentees were late this morning, an unusual and worrying occurrence. He went to check on Y/N first, but upon receiving no response to his knocks on the door he soon realized she wasn't there. But where could she be? And what would cause her to skip training? It wasn't like her to do that, and so he quickly punched in her number. 

Zack was surely still in his bed. Angeal just knew it. Zack usually came to training on time, but every once in a while he would sleep through his alarm and Angeal would have to pound on his door to get him up. 

He put his phone up to his ear, now almost to Zack's room. But then he heard something, a ringing, and it grew closer and closer with every step he took. It was definitely coming from Zack’s room. Either he dialed the wrong number, Zack coincidentally got a call at the same time, or...

A feminine voice could be heard through the wall. 

"Shhh- he's calling me... Oh, we're so dead Zack! I better take this, if I miss his calls, I'm gonna be in even bigger trouble!" 

And then the door opened. Y/N held her ringing phone in hand as she stepped out of the room, hair disheveled and still in her sleep clothes. She went to close the door, but before she could, she caught a glimpse of her mentor and froze in place. 

He froze, too, moving his phone away from his face as he looked her up and down, and then at Zack's door. There were a few moments of tense silence as the two stared at each other.  
And then Zack peaked through the doorway, jumping at the sight of Angeal. 

"Oh, hiya 'Geal! Funny seeing you here!" He said awkwardly, his hand coming up to rub the back of his neck. 

The commander only stared at his mentees: Y/N in shorts and a tank top, and Zack shirtless wearing sweats. The phone dropped out of his hand, falling onto the ground below. 

"Uh... I'm gonna go get ready!" You said, quickly turning to run to your room.

"Yeah, me too! Gotta get training, am I right?” He laughed uncomfortably, and before Angeal could even respond, Zack slammed the door to his room. 

Angeal stood there a moment more, still processing what he just saw. So his two mentees were together now. He couldn't say he never saw it coming...


End file.
